jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Synergy
Synergy is a highly sophisticated A.I. computer and hologram projector designed to be the ultimate audio/visual entertainment synthesizer. Personality Emmett Benton invented Synergy to be a surrogate mentor, friend and mother figure to Jerrica and Kimber. As revealed in Out of the Past, she was programed with the personality, appearance, and voice based on the likeness of Jacqui Benton, but Emmett couldn't bear to make her appearance exactly like Jacqui's. She can generate realistic holographic images, as much as 600 a minute without power loss, and is light-years ahead of anything seen before, even by government technicians. She can project lifelike holographic images and sounds though small remote projectors in the form of Jem's star-shaped earrings. She can also come out from the computer in the form of a hologram. She is very wise, and always help out the Holograms in any bad situation. While Synergy usually follows orders, she is able to and has taken matters into her own hands, such as offering Jerrica advice on Rio in the form of a oracle when Jerrica declined to listen to Synergy herself in the episode Midsummer Night's Madness. Biography Synergy was the life work of Emmett Benton, started after Jacqui's death, to link music and three-dimensional images for the ultimate audio/visual entertainment synthesizer/computer. He used his wife's music and likeness to program Synergy's voice and personality, but couldn't bear to make her too much like Jacqui. He originally kept the project a secret so he could later patent the technology, but upon completion decided to not complete the patents, as her powers could be very dangerous if she were in the wrong hands. When he was diagnosed with a terminal illness, he set up Synergy to be a friend, surrogate mother and guide to his girls, and programmed Synergy to reveal herself to Jerrica if he was unable to give Jerrica the earrings in person. Without any funding from Starlight Music to support the Starlight House for Foster Girls, Jerrica and her (foster) sisters were forced to find funds on their own. When they found out about Synergy, they formed The Holograms to enter a music contest being held by Eric Raymond. Jerrica had to take the persona of Jem, as Eric had it out for her, and as she herself looks too ordinary for a front girl. Synergy is kept a secret to the world by Jerrica and the Holograms, as she could be a very dangerous tool if she were in the wrong hands. She was originally hidden in a secret room at the Starlight Drive-In, but was later moved to the Starlight Mansion, in a hidden room behind a holographic wall. Trivia *Synergy is a high-tech, artificial intelligence and can understand what others say, and still have her own opinions. *Synergy took an appearance of the "Oracle" to help Jerrica, since she wasn't listening to her advice as herself. *She used to be located at the Starlight Drive-In. Now, she resides in the Starlight Mansion. Gallery Ss.jpg synergy.jpg medium_cmmdhgtfv2m.jpg Shes Got The Power.jpg jem eyeless ghost.jpg jem ghost wall.jpg jem ghost computer.jpg Back in Shape.jpg Attack Mode.jpg Gone Bad.jpg Learing her secert.jpg In the wrong hands.jpg Synergy 1.jpg Jaqui Synergy.jpg Meeting Synergy.jpg Doll Synergy.jpg Watch the Sun Throw Off Its Beam.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists